monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimaya "Kimmy" Deva
NOTICE: The content of this page is currently being rewritten, and will be subject to multiple updates in the near future. Until that point, most outdated information regarding the subject of this page will be crossed out until said updates are complete. Thank you and stay tuned! :-) Kimaya "Kimmy" Deva is the bubbly daughter of Kamadeva, the Hindu god of love, and his wife Rati. Originally homeschooled, she now attends Monster High, flying all the way from India on her father's giant pet parrot. Character Personality Kimmy is many things, but is, in short, "in love with love". She enjoys anything that has to do with romance, and thrives upon it. She is kind and perky, perhaps a little too much at times. Kimmy tries to find the good in everything, even if there isn't any. She also seems to have a need to have everyone like her, and has trouble accepting it when they don't. She tends to be a bit overly emotional, and can be caught crying at inappropriate times. However, she does care deeply for her friends and godly family, and will do anything for them. In fact, this can lead her to being a little overprotective, offering her help and defense to those who don't seek it, and often forcing it upon them when they don't want it. She does have trouble accepting this, and always seems to take rejection of her help the wrong way. However, when needed, she can be very useful. Despite her usual bubbliness, she can be serious if the situation calls for it. However, she typically ignores these situations if they come up, and if unavoidable, will try to lighten the mood. Appearance Kimmy is a young goddess with green skin, brown eyes, and black hair. Interests and Hobbies Kimmy's favorite activity is playing matchmaker, even when the monsters she's setting up don't want her to. Since she believes in true love, Kimmy absolutely refuses to use her arrows, as she thinks they only bring chaos. Kimmy loves dancing, and enjoys doing it at parties/celebrations, as well as teaching others how to do it. Kimmy loves romantic movies and books, but only if they have happy endings. Powers/Abilities Being the daughter of a deity, Kimmy possesses the usual abilities that come with it, as well as a few others. * Immortality: '''Kimmy, as a future goddess, is immortal and cannot be killed by conventional means. Though she can be harmed, she will otherwise live forever. * '''Superhuman Abilities: '''As a young deity, Kimmy has increased abilities such as strength, speed, and stamina. * '''Teleportation: '''Kimmy can teleport herself to distant places, but like most demigods her age, is not very good at it. * '''Shapeshifting: '''Kimmy, like all demigods, possesses the ability to (slightly) change her appearance. Unique Abilities * '''Amokinesis: Kimmy can control feelings of love, lust, and passion, inducing these feelings on others and even herself. Skillset *'Archery: '''Kimmy is naturally adept with bows and arrows. * '''Dancing: '''Kimmy can dance fairly well. Classic Monster In Hindu mythology, Kamadeva was the god of love. Often portrayed as a handsome deity with green skin, he appears in a few myths, along with his wife, the goddess Rati. Relationships Family Kimmy is an only child, and she lives with her parents in a large temple. She gets along with her parents very well, although they were concerned about her decision to attend Monster High. Still, they support her. Kimmy also has two family pets, a large parrot named Suka and a cuckoo bird. Friends Due to Kimmy's social and friendly nature, she ends up having many friends and acquaintances. Kimmy has found a GFF with Kara Devi, a fellow Hindu demigoddess, although how they ever became friends considering their polar personalities is a mystery even to the gods, though they still get along very well. They can often be found fanging out at school during breaks or at each other's temples. Kimmy is on friendly terms with most of the school's demigods, and considers her closest friends to be Kara Devi, Lily Cupid, Lani Pau Ahi, Lio Croshiph Duat, Donny Phaestus, and her boyfriend Trevor Erosson. Another one of Kimmy's friends is Jack Lycropolis, as they get along with their mutual positivity. A close friend of Kimmy's is Amy Pousa, a new student, who is just as energetic as Kim, and is always there for her. Amy occasionally co-hosts Kimmy's radio show. She was also close with C.A Cupid before her transfer, and now hosts her old radio show, ''On the Air with C.A Cupid, in her absence, now called On the Air with Kimmy Deva. Enemies Kimmy likes everybody and considers everyone to be her friend, although there are more than a few monsters who dislike her, whether it be jealousy over her godly status, or simply they find her annoying. One such person is Haukea Ahu. Romance Because of her love goddess nature, Kimmy has quite the romantic history. Kimmy is currently dating Trevor Erosson, who, despite also being a love demigod, is the exact opposite of herself. Still, Kimmy cares for him, and believes they are soulmates. Donny Phaestus used to like Kimmy, though not to her knowledge. She only considered him a friend. Before Trevor, Kimmy used to be absolutely in love with Tamas Mahavidya, but didn't know she was being manipulated. Outfits Trivia *Appears in the fanfiction series Gods and Monsters *Her last name, Deva, is a term for "deity" in Hinduism *Birthday is December 21st, making her a Sagittarius *Her theme song is "I Feel Love" by Donna Summer *She identifies as heterosexual panromantic, as she believes "true love knows no boundaries" *She has a diary *She speaks with an Indian accent *Her full name, Kimaya, means "divine" *She cries at everything, especially sad movies *Pinterest board: https://www.pinterest.com/Airbenderfreak/mh-oc-kimmy-deva/ Gallery Kamadeva1.jpg|Kimmy's Father kolkata-mansion-331.jpg|Kimmy's House kimmy skullette (1).png|Kimmy's Skullete th (11).jpg|Kimmy's Mother On the Air with Kimmy Deva.jpg|Kimmy hosting her show with Amy (drawn as a gift by the lovely Jade-the-Tiger) IMG_20170118_1844452_rewind_kindlephoto-333418601.jpg|Kimmy's concept art Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Immortal Category:Kimmy Deva Category:Heterosexual Category:Panromantic Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Airbenderfreak's OCs Category:Indian Category:Demigod Category:Ship of the Month Category:Character of the Month